


Perfect

by ametay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Weddings, car racing, engagement rumours, first time anal sex, rovers takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametay/pseuds/ametay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Now though he’d sounded like the idea of marriage was something akin to the plague. It wasn’t akin to the plague at all, just maybe not all that appealing with the girl in question'</p><p>or the one where Louis denies rumours he's engaged to Eleanor and instead falls in love with his best friend!!!<br/>Based off interviews, photos & a bit of imagination ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the one-shot!
> 
> its based off the video of Louis denying engagement rumours to Eleanor and the fail of the Rovers takeover!!!

Louis looked over to Harry and noticed the small smile tugging on his lips. The next question the interviewer asked got lost on Louis as he realised maybe he’d denied the engagement rumours a little too vehemently just a minute ago. Maybe even one ‘no’ in response would have been sufficient but he couldn’t take the other two back now even if he’d wanted to.

He wanted to take them back, he did; for the mere fact that he didn’t want to hurt Eleanor’s feelings. He’d found that lately she’d been slipping in talks of marriage and their futures together into their conversations. Even going so far as to leaving open magazine articles that featured various celebrity weddings on the table for him to find. But he wasn’t ready. Even after three years of dating her he wasn’t ready.

He remembered the interview vividly where him and the rest of the boys had been asked if they see themselves settling down into marriage and kids and he’d turned to his best friend and they’d all nodded and said yes. The woman had been shocked because they were all so young and if he’d been honest Louis hadn’t gave it that much though before. He wasn’t sure if it was Harry’s infectious happy and hopeful expression or the fact that he’d imagined marrying someone else in the future but at that moment he’d been 100% behind his answer.

Now though he’d sounded like the idea of marriage was something akin to the plague. It wasn’t akin to the plague at all, just maybe not all that appealing with the girl in question.

“Lou,” Harry’s voice came from his right hand side and he blinked around confusedly, realising the interview was now over and the rest of the boys had dispersed around the room to speak to various people. He turned his gaze to his friend and took a moment to admire how young Harry was looking today. His curls were escaping his light green beanie and framed his face angelically; making him look almost 16 again…almost.

“Yeah?” he asked, feeling the heat emanating from Harry as he stepped closer to him still.

“I was just wondering if maybe when we arrive back in the UK I could stay at your place. Like only for a night that’s all but I mean if you have plans with El or something that’s fine. I can find somewhere else to stay,” Harry rambled on, not giving Louis a chance to reply as a slight blush crept up his neck.

“Yes,” Louis replied easily, thinking he’d like nothing more than Harry pottering around his apartment again even after a year of living apart. “You’re welcome anytime you know that Haz. It will always be your home too mate.” The grin that spread across Harry’s face told Louis he’d said the right thing and he clapped the younger lad’s back twice before turning his attention to the corner of the room where Niall’s laughter punctured the relative quietness.

“Thank you. You didn’t have plans then?” Harry confirmed, not wanting to end the conversation just yet.

“Nope not a thing. Only Mum and Dan’s wedding the following week. You still coming right? Louis asked with a grin.

“Of course, can’t wait.”

“Great. Just stay as long as you like mate. Come on lets go see what the leprechaun is up to.”

 

****

It was on the third phone call of the day from Eleanor that had Harry rolling his eyes in annoyance. He’d been here for 4 days now and they were both currently sprawled out on separate sofas playing Fifa and Harry paused the game when the ringing eventually came to a stop.

“You didn’t want to get that mate?” Harry asked as he nodded his head to the coffee table where the offending item lay.

“Nah, it’ll not be about anything important,” Louis replied, un-pausing the game and carrying on where they left off. He couldn’t determine at what point in their relationship that he’d stopped answering all of his girlfriend’s calls or texts. At first when he was away from her they face timed and called as much as they could but over time Louis stopped trying so hard. He didn’t exactly miss it either, didn’t miss her when he was on the road like he did in the beginning. The meet up’s had got less too. Even when he’d only be given one day off he’d flown home to spend a few hours with her-make the most of anytime they could share together. Now though he preferred to spend his downtime with the other lad’s or maybe use the time to see his family instead.

His phone lit up with a text and he caught Harry looking over, both of them knowing who it was from but neither of them acknowledging the fact. “I’m hungry, you fancy a snack?” Louis asked as he stood to his feet, his t-shirt riding up as he scratched his stomach lazily while he waited for a reply.

“Uh sure,” Harry croaked out, clearing his throat and averting his eyes from Louis’ toned stomach as the older lad nodded, oblivious to the effect he was having on his friend. Louis was barely in the kitchen a minute when his phone started ringing again. Harry could hear the older lad curse as he came storming back through to the living room and snatching his mobile up, swiping the screen before angrily shoving it to his ear. However as the conversation progressed and Louis’ voice rose even higher Harry could tell it wasn’t the older lad’s girlfriend on the other end of the call.

He flitted between the kitchen and living room until the conversation was over; not wanting to seem like he was listening into the discussion but not wanting to be too far away from Louis either. He could tell by the way the older lad’s shoulders were hunched almost to his ears by the time he ended the call that he was upset but most of all that he was angry.

“Fuck,” Louis cursed, throwing his mobile down onto the couch with a loud thud and running his hands over his face irritably a few times. Harry stood in the connecting door for a moment before walking over too be beside his friend.

“What is it? Who was on the phone?” Harry wondered if perhaps it had been modest with even more stupid rules that they had to follow. The fact of the matter was that modest didn’t want any gay rumours to be afflicted with the band and anytime harry and Louis did something to start idle gossip they were called either into the office or on the phone and brought over hot coals. But if he was being honest then Harry knew that they were behaving just the way their management wanted them to throughout the tour so far and therefore hadn’t heard from the higher powers in a good few months.

“It’s over Harry, it’s all over,” Louis spoke, his voice almost broken as he perched down onto the end of the sofa and laid his head in his hands. Harry followed suit and sat beside him, their knees touching gently and his hand came to rest on Louis’ upper back, not moving but offering a solid comforting weight none the less.

“What’s happened Lou?”

“The Rover’s take over, it’s all off. I can’t believe that I was screwed over like that,” Louis spat out bitterly, his fringe now a mess as he continued to run his fingers through it.

“What do you mean it’s off? I thought you’d signed a contract?” Harry asked in confusion, hearing Louis sigh before answering.

“Me and John didn’t raise enough money through the crowdfunder, nowhere near the 2million mark we were supposed to get.”

“I thought it didn’t matter though?”

“Me either but apparently it does now. We didn’t meet the target therefore we didn’t meet the leagues ‘fit and proper person’ test to get club ownership. What a load of bullshit, I could have done loads for that team and I wasn’t going to be earning a penny in return but oh no that’s not good enough is it. Greedy fucking bastards. John’s had enough-he isn’t even going to try and fight it.”

“Is there even anything to fight for?” Harry asked dejectedly, knowing how badly this must be hurting Louis. Being one of the stronger ones in the band he didn’t often get upset or show emotion in front of the boys but when he did it was mainly just to Harry.

“No not really, they’ve covered their backs pretty well. I’m just gutted Haz, it was my dream and I thought it was now a reality and I feel so stupid and just really fucking gutted,” he spoke honestly and quickly swiped the pad of his thumb to the corner of his eyes.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Harry soothed, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulder and bringing him in close to his chest.

“I’m not going to cry like a girl about this,” Louis tried to joke before he broke out into a sob, the comfort Harry was providing him with making his tears come faster and he buried his face into Harry’s t-shirt to hide his emotions.

“It’s ok to be upset Lou, just let it out. You would have been so amazing Lou, so amazing. It is their fucking loss ok. It’s their loss.” Harry wound both his arms around Louis, bringing the older lad tightly into his body, taking them further back onto the sofa so Louis could tuck his legs up underneath himself while half draped across Harry. “Do you want me to call Eleanor? I know she can’t get here or that, unless you wanted, I could go drive and get her bring her back here?”

“No, I don’t want you to leave,” Louis sniffled, knowing he probably sounded like a five year old but not caring all the same as he gripped onto Harry’s t-shirt, his tears already soaking a circle on the thin material.

“I’m not going anywhere Lou. You want me to call her at least?” he offered lightly and Louis only shook his head against his chest. Harry didn’t push the matter any further, he wanted to do what was best for Louis but he couldn’t help but be satisfied with the fact that he was the one who got to be there for Louis and not Eleanor.

********

Louis quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He kinda wished he’d let Harry stay at home now when he’d insisted on cancelling his plans to go the Warner Music and GQ party after finding out about the Rovers takeover fail. Louis though had forced him still to go, claiming he’d just take a bath and have an early night and he didn’t need babysitting. Harry being Harry had still left it till the very last minute to leave for the night and that was only after he’d made Louis eat something and lay hugging him for a good few hours first. Not that Louis had complained about that, it had been rather nice to be comforted and held in strong arms as Harry tried to make him laugh and take his mind off things with his silly jokes and amusing stories.

He could really do with that now as he opened his twitter on his phone and pondered on what he should write for his fans, seeing as how it had begun to filter through the news feed. A few tweets later, a change into his boxers and a crawl into his cold bed he heard a text come through from Harry.

**If you don’t stop tweeting sad things then I’m going to come home!!!**

_Ok, ok I’m putting my phone down :)_

**Noooo then I’ll be lonely and have no one to text :(**

_Haha fine I’m closing the twitter app but keeping my phone in my hand. Better?_

**Much, thank you :D**

_You should be mingling anyway Styles_

**It’s boring though. Wish you were here :/**

_But I’m an awful drunk :p_

**Lou you’re a cute drunk!!!**

_Cute?? I think you’ll find I’m manly-thank you very much!!_

**Manly cute then ;) and a terrible flirt!!!**

_:0 nothing wrong with my flirting skills young chap. You could learn a thing or two from me in fact :p_

Louis realized he was grinning like a loony as he waited for Harry’s texts. His earlier thought of trying to have an early night was long forgotten and he sat staring at his phone waiting for it to light up with the reply each time. It had been so long since him and Harry had actually exchanged messages like this and he’d really really missed it. This time though felt so much different to the past, this time he felt nervous and excited and maybe just a tad bit like a teenage schoolgirl with a crush on the popular boy at school.

**Hahaha teacher Tomlinson has a ring to it!! Nobody here to flirt with though so save your lessons :)**

_C’mon there must be someone you fancy?_

**Nope**

Louis couldn’t understand why he felt relieved to Harry’s response and put that and the fact that his stomach was doing backflips down to the fact that it had been a very upsetting day and it was causing havoc with his emotions. He settled down further in the bed and wondered if maybe their conversation was over for the night when his screen lit up again. There were already two unread texts from Eleanor that he still hadn’t replied to. He’d text her earlier to tell her about Rovers and that he was fine but hasn’t answered her since. Instead he opened up Harry’s text and laughed out loud.

**You ok? You haven’t drown yourself in the bath tub have you?! :/**

_It would take too long to fill it up and I’m not a patient man!!_

**Thank the lord!! You used to be pretty patient with me when I took ages to get ready :p**

_Can’t hurry perfection dear Harold!!_

**Awww you think I’m perfect how sweet <3**

Louis hadn’t meant it to come out like that but now that he thought about it, Harry pretty much was perfect. From when they’d met in the bathroom at the X-Factor he’d been a goner for the mop of curls and the finger poking dimples that was Harry Edward Styles. Their friendship had came so easy to them and Harry was literally the most kind, caring and loving person he’d ever met. He pined for the old days when they could be free to mess about on stage and sit next to each other in interviews but they were still good friends, nothing could change that.

_:D I’m gonna hit the hay. Enjoy your boredom ;)_

Louis decided that maybe it was best if he let Harry get on with his night instead of spending it all texting him since a glance at his clock told him it was nearing midnight. He quickly read through El’s texts and fired a quick response, ignoring the part where she was asking him when she’d be seeing him next. He wasn’t sure at what point their sex life had become affected either. They’d spent a couple of days together in Paris the other week-the capital of love but hadn’t actually made love once. It wasn’t not for trying but no matter how much they fooled around Louis just couldn’t make a certain body part work. Eleanor had blamed his weed smoking and he’d put it down to pure tour exhaustion. He knew for a fact it wasn’t the former option, he hadn’t smoked weed since the video was leaked. Eleanor had been furious with him and they’d argued a lot but it was actually the look on Harry’s face when he found out and the fact that he wasn’t mad at Louis but ‘disappointed’ that had the older lad vowing never to touch the stuff again. Disappointing Harry was not something he wanted to do again.

**Miss you. Sweet dreams xxx**

Louis placed his phone on the bedside cabinet and turned off the light as he settled under the covers. His heart was beating a bit faster and he gulped for air as he pressed his face down into his pillow, ignoring his confused thoughts and body tingling with energy as he willed himself to go to sleep.

Louis wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep for when the bedroom door creaked open. He stayed still as he heard Harry fling his jeans and shirt to the floor before feeling the bed dip and a warm body join his under the covers. He briefly wondered if maybe Harry was so drunk that he’d got his rooms mixed up but Harry’s hand on his arm squashed that thought and he turned onto his back, peering into the dark room.

“Lou, did I wake you?”

“No I’m still asleep,” Louis replied, hearing the deep rumble of Harry’s laugh and feeling the bed shift until Harry was pressed into his side; smelling of fresh air and rum and making Louis’ insides do that little fluttery thing again.

“Seriously though I’m sorry about today, I’m disappointed for you and I hate to see you upset,” Harry spoke honestly, his warm breath hitting Louis’ shoulder. “I’m proud of you no matter what though ok?”

“Thanks Haz, that means a lot to me. I couldn’t have got through today without you.” There was so many other things that were running through Louis’ head that he wanted to tell his best friend but he couldn’t put them into words. How could you say to your friend that you don’t know how you would live without them in your life? That honestly girlfriend or not Harry had been the most important person in his life for the past four years.

“I’ll always be here for you, whenever you need me.” Harry propped up on his elbow, the darkness of the room making it hard for him to make out Louis’ expression even though the older lad hadn’t shut the curtains properly. “I’ve got a surprise for you though,” he added, not trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

“Oh my god, you really do need my flirting skills don’t you? You’re never going to get into anyone’s pants with that line,” Louis mocked, making them both laugh.

“Very funny. Not that kind of surprise so get your mind out of the gutter. I arranged a treat for you tomorrow, to you know take your mind of the shitty day you’ve had.”

“What? When did you have time to do this? What is it?” Louis asked, his excitement now peaked in interest. He turned over onto his side eagerly and nearly bumped heads at their close proximity, giggling shyly before moving back an inch.

“I booked it tonight after you decided going to sleep was a better option that texting me,” Harry joked, flinging back the duvet as the heat started to get the better of him. They were both topless and Louis’ hadn’t realised how warm he’d been until the cooler air hit him.

“You know that’s not true,” Louis whined, pouting his lips even though Harry could barely see them.

Suddenly the room light up with a flash of white light quickly followed two seconds later with a huge rumble of thunder. Harry hardly had time to process what was happening before he felt a body lunge at him and he wrapped his arms around Louis on instinct as another flash of lightning cracked through the open curtains. Louis jumped in his arms but didn’t make a sound and he tightened his hold on the scared older lad.

It was after the third flash that he heard Louis mumble ‘one elephant, two-‘ before he squeaked at the loudest thunder that Harry had ever heard. “It’s ok Lou, you’ll be ok,” Harry soothed, rubbing circles on Louis’ bare skin to try and calm him down. It wasn’t the first time Louis had gone to Harry for comfort during a thunderstorm. In the few years they lived together Harry would often find a shivering frightened Louis sliding into bed with him and seeking security until the storm was over.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Harry placated, nuzzling his nose into his hair and trying not to sniff at the appealing heady scent that was Louis. He could feel the older lad’s hands pressed against his bare chest and he tried to control his beating heart at the close proximity. Louis however didn’t seem to notice as he burrowed into Harry even further, clinging to him like a second skin.

“But it’s so close Haz, what if it hits the house?” Louis whimpered, his head buried so tightly into Harry’s neck that the younger lad had to strain to hear what he was saying. He pulled the duvet back up and over their heads to stop Louis from seeing the lightening and hopefully dull the sound of the thunder too.

“It won’t, I promise. Nothing is gonna happen to us,” he vowed, using his fingertips to gently tickle Louis’ sides until the older lad was squirming and giggling slightly. “Not when we are under the magic duvet anyway, nothing can get us under the magic duvet.” They were both giggling now as his onslaught continued.

“Make it stop,” Louis half whined, half giggled as another thunder crash sounded through the room as Harry’s fingers itched higher until he was tickling under Louis’ arms.

“Thunder please stop,” Harry shouted loudly.

“Oh my god you’re so dorky,” Louis laughed, ignoring Harry’s intake of indignant breath at the insult and flopped the duvet back down with a sigh, his fringe now sticking with sweat to his head. Harry just panted as they came out for air, their eyes connecting and neither speaking as a different sort of electricity crackled between them. Louis felt his breathe catch in his throat at the look in Harry’s eyes and he couldn’t help but flick his eyes down to the younger lad’s lips, licking his own as his chest moved up and down in shallow dips. The room lit up once again, letting Harry’s gaze take in Louis’ toned chest before one glance into his lust blown eyes had him crashing his lips down onto the older lad’s. Both boys didn’t notice the boom of thunder this time as Harry used his arms to prop himself up over Louis, his mouth meshing with the older lad’s deliciously. Louis widened his eyes at the realisation of what was happening but instantly closed them and pushed his hand into Harry’s curls as he felt Harry’s tongue brush over his bottom lip. The taste of Harry, the feel of Harry had Louis’ head reeling and he couldn’t help the moan from escaping his lips as he opened them and let Harry dominate his tongue with his own. It was all just exquisite; the tingle of his rough lips, the warm wet mouth he was dipping his tongue into, the heat of Harry’s bare chest pressed against his own…he hadn’t ever felt this way with one kiss before and as they reluctantly pulled apart for much needed air he felt himself whine at the loss of contact. Neither one of them spoke as they remained looking into each other’s eyes; taking in oxygen like it was going out of fashion.

“M’sorry,” Harry mumbled eventually, moving so he was lying down on his side again and realising belatedly that the thunder and lightning had now seemed to have stopped.

“One way to stop me from being scared,” Louis joked, inwardly cursing himself but needing time to process everything that had just happened and everything he had felt before he could speak about them.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed and Louis could hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice, knowing he was causing it.

“Probably best if we get some sleep yeah?” Louis stated, turning over onto his side, facing the window and having forgot completely about Harry’s surprise the next day. He did however reach his hand back and move Harry’s arm to drape around his own waist. “Just in case the thunder comes again,” he explained, smiling to himself when he felt Harry flex his arm tighter around his waist and shuffle closer to his body.

“Whatever you need,” Harry spoke, shutting his eyes in the now dark room and missing the sight of Louis running his fingertips over his slightly swollen lips and ducking his head into the pillow to swallow up his shy grin.


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!!

 

Harry wasn’t sure how long Louis was going to be. The older lad had left for his surprise 5 hours ago and really Harry hadn’t expected him to have been gone that long. The surprise hadn’t turned out to be a surprise in the end when Louis had forced Harry to tell him that morning over breakfast. He’d given in way too easily but by the time the driver had came to pick up Louis at 2pm the older lad was buzzing with excitement at getting to race around in fast cars. At first Harry hadn’t been quite sure what he wanted to do to cheer Louis up after the Rovers upset but when he stumbled across Mercedes Benz World he knew he had to send Louis there. Nothing like speeding fast sporty cars around a track to cheer him up.

“Honey I’m home,” Louis called out, slamming the front door shut and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the fact Louis seemed to be in very high spirits.

“Did you enjoy it then?” Harry asked, laughing as Louis came jogging into the kitchen and launching himself at Harry in a bone crushing hug.

“Mate it was the best. You’re the best. Thank you.” Louis pulled away eventually and blushed slightly at the bemused look on the younger lad’s face. “I wish you could have been there.”

“Me too,” Harry agreed easily, hearing the kettle flick off after it had boiled and turned to start making tea. “And you’re welcome by the way. You deserved it.”

“Aww Harold, thank you again and thank you for this,” he added as Harry handed him a steaming mug of tea. “It was like out of this world. I felt like James Bond seriously. I tried so many different cars man and I just felt carefree you know and it did the best job of blowing those cobwebs away.” Harry stood in quiet admiration as Louis carried on telling him about his day and all the cars he’d raced and the people he’d met. He silently took in the way Louis would pause while he blew on his drink to cool it down before taking tentative baby sips of his favourite liquid. He sneakily took glances at the tanned lower legs that were on show in Louis’ cut off to the knee jeans and his strong thigh muscles behind the denim. He also couldn’t help but notice the bulging and flexing of his arm muscles as he gripped the mug and gesticulated his other arm around wildly alongside his stories.

Suddenly when he came back to the present Louis was standing looking at him, no longer speaking with his finished mug of tea now on the bench.

“Oh um,” Harry mumbled, embarrassed to be caught out in his blatant perusal. “I want to apologise for last night,” he blurted out. It had been on his mind all day and they hadn’t talked about it at all before Louis had left, much to his dismay. “I shouldn’t have kissed you, you’re with El and it was wrong of me.”

“Will you kiss me again?” Louis asked, his eyes bright and flicking down to Harry’s pink lush lips.

“What??”

“I don’t care about anything but kissing you. God Harry it’s all I’ve thought about all day. I can’t get last night out of my mind.”

“What about El?” Harry asked, cursing his natural instinct to do the right thing even when his whole body was screaming at him to just do it.

“Just kiss me, please,” Louis all but whined and that’s all it took for Harry to forget what his mind was telling him and close the gap in between them as quickly as he could. He cupped Louis’ neck as his lips remained just out of touch and Louis slid his hand to the back of Harry’s neck, pushing his head until their lips met. The same delirious feeling enveloped Louis at first contact and when he felt Harry’s teeth nip at his bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth he had to step back slightly so he could rest against the counter, taking Harry with him. The solid heavy weight pressed against him had him moaning into Harry’s mouth and the younger lad took that as an opportunity to dip his tongue into Louis’ hot wet mouth.

Harry’s hands trailed down Louis’ sides until his fingers gripped his waist as his tongue swirled flawlessly with Louis’, making the older lad almost tremble in his arms and making him lightheaded. Harry panted as he pulled away, mouth still so close to Louis’ that it wouldn’t take any effort to re-connect. He flicked a look into Louis’ eyes and found the dark lust blown orbs mesmerizing as the blue was the deepest shade he’d ever seen on his best friend. He watched Louis bite down on his lower lip as he continued to stare at him and he reached his hand up, using his thumb to press down on Louis’ chin to release his lip.

“You want to stop?” he asked him, his voice still a bit husky and his body still pressed tightly to Louis’. His answer doesn’t come in words but in the form of Louis’ mouth hungrily pressing back to his own, dominating the kiss as he pulled on Harry’s curls and plunged his tongue into his now open mouth. Harry could barely focus his mind, could barely keep up with the assault for a minute before his desire had him kissing Louis back with the same hunger. Harry couldn’t help the loud groan from escaping as he pulled Louis flush with him and felt how hard he was against his own straining errection. In one quick move he gripped under Louis’ thighs and lifted him up onto the counter, pushing his legs apart and standing in between them. Neither of them bothered about the mug falling to the floor, the remnants splashing up Harry’s jeans as they continued in their lust fuelled kiss.

“Do something?” Louis broke out as he left Harry’s lips for a second before capturing them again and tightening his legs around the younger lad’s waist. His hips bucked up to gain any friction against Harry’s jean covered crotch and he moaned into Harry’s mouth.

“I don’t know…I can’t,” Harry mumbled, his hands betraying his words as they slid slowly up Louis’ thighs and felt them quiver slightly under his touch.

“I need you to,” Louis groaned out, pulling Harry in for a quick sloppy kiss, more teeth than lips but showing how desperate he was becoming and Harry couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t breathe because he wanted the same, needed the same and so he gripped the kitchen counter either side of Louis’ thighs and rested his head on the older lad’s knee as he tried to regain some of his breaths. “Haz.” The one word was all it took before Harry was nuzzling up Louis’ thigh before his mouth was tracing the outline of his cock through his denim jeans, breath hot and lips firm in their journey. His long nimble fingers pushing up Louis’ tank top, briefly caressing the smooth skin before making their way to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. Louis lifted his hips easily as Harry pulled down his jeans and underwear in one, ducking his head shyly as he was now exposed while Harry was still fully clothed.

“God Lou, look so good,               “ Harry mumbled, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from Louis’ red flushed hard cock leaking precome. “Can I?” he asked barely on a whisper, his fingers digging into Louis’ fleshy thighs and the older lad nodded eagerly before realising Harry still wasn’t looking up and so he gripped through his curls and pushed his head forward slightly so he’d get the hint. Harry opened his mouth on instinct, his tongue coming out to lick a broad strip up the underside of Louis’ cock, earning a string of profanities from the older lad from just one touch.

Louis felt his toes curling as Harry sucked the tip of his cock into his hot mouth and he threw his head back so he wouldn’t have to see Harry’s perfect dark pink lips slide around his cock while his dark full eyelashes fluttered over his cheeks as his eyes closed. If he wanted to last longer than a minute he couldn’t look at how sinful Harry looked. He felt the vibrations spread deep within him as Harry hummed around his cock and his fingers stiffened in the curls, Harry only kept lowering himself further onto his cock, taking a bit more at a time before licking off then going back down deeper and Louis had never felt anything so good before.

“Fuck Haz, your mouth-“ Louis couldn’t finish his sentence as Harry breathed through his nose, slackened his jaw and deep throated him, a load moan taking over his words at the feel of the tip hitting the back of Harry’s throat. He opened his eyes and leaned forward so he could run his thumb over Harry’s cheek, feeling himself inside and cursing loudly. Harry gave one more suck before pulling off fully, a string of saliva breaking as he licked his lips slowly.

“Can we take this to the bedroom? We have too many clothes on for my liking,” Harry asked and Louis was about to whine about how close he was to coming before he heard the husk ruined voice and it stoked the fire deep within him knowing that he’d caused it.

“Yeah,” Louis merely choked out and before knew what was happening Harry had gripped his thighs and lifted him to his waist, Louis immediately wrapping his legs and arms around Harry and letting him carry him to the bedroom. Harry mouthed up Louis’ neck and up to his jaw as he walked and all Louis could do was cling tightly and wait for the cushion soft mattress to come into contact with his back. He looked up through hooded eyes to see Harry stripping off his own clothes hastily and he decided it was probably best he fling off his tank top to match Harry’s complete nakedness. He’d seen Harry naked many times before, as have all of the boys at some point but this time felt so much different. This time his body thrummed alive with seeing Harry’s tattooed chest, flat stomach and defined V line, all to be topped off with his huge smooth hard cock that at this moment had Louis’ mouth watering and his own cock harder than he thought possible.

“That’s better,” Harry winked, comingharder to kneel and hover above Louis on the bed, eyes travelling lazily up his tanned and perfect body. “So fucking hot,” he added, his hand gripping around his own cock as he leisurely stroked it a few times, almost sighing out at how good it felt to finally give it some attention after being so rock hard for so long.

“Haz, let me,” Louis spoke, almost pleading, looking at Harry’s hand with wide eyes as he worked it over himself. Harry nodded, leaning across the bed to find some lube in the top drawer-knowing Louis kept it there for nights alone with his own hand and quickly squirted some into Louis’ upturned palm.

“Just stay there,” Harry prompted, stilling Louis with his hand on his waist as his other arm propped him up above Louis; their hips aligned and his cock slide against Louis’ as he swooped down and connected their lips, swallowing up the older lad’s moan. It wasn’t long before Harry was groaning just as loud as he felt Louis’ smaller more delicate hand run tentatively up and down his aching cock before trying to wrap around it fully, not quite succeeding but building up quite a rhythm even though it was at an awkward position. “Oh god,” Harry moaned, his hips now thrusting to the pace, pushing into Louis’ hand more and brushing against Louis’ cock in the process. He kissed Louis sloppily, his wet mouth desperate for any touch and his tongue brushing into his mouth in small flicks at the same time his hips thrust up.

“Harry I’m close,” Louis moaned out, his slick hand working over Harry faster as he felt his peak near. Harry sucked Louis’ tongue into his mouth once before he pulled back, reaching his hand down to join Louis hand but leading their hands to wrap around both their cocks, working the rhythm over them together and it only took a few tugs, skin sliding against skin before Louis was coming, his legs wrapping tightly around Harry’s waist as he choked out a cry and that’s all it took for Harry to be joining him, watching Louis’ ecstatic expression as he came too, his cum spurting in short bursts on top of Louis’ sticky mess and he stroked their deflating cocks a few more times, milking the last out of them before he collapsed on top of Louis. The older lad wound his arms around Harry’s waist, his eyes still closed in bliss and his body feeling sated as he ignored the dead weight on top of him and the tacky mess drying on his stomach.

“Hi,” Harry whispered when he finally rose up on his elbow, letting the older lad breathe beneath him. “Better clean up,” he added, rising from the bed to wash himself in the adjoining bathroom, flinging a packet of wet wipes over to Louis on his way out. When he emerged from the bathroom, now wearing a pair of Louis’ boxers, Louis was lying under the covers with his eyes closed. “Shall I just sleep in the other room?” Harry asked quietly, not sure if the older lad had already fallen asleep. His answer came to him when Louis made grabby hands at him, cracking an eye open and waiting for Harry to comply and snuggle into his open arms.

“Hmmm nice,” Louis almost purred, his nose buried in a head of curls, somewhat sweaty and flattened curls but smelling of Harry and comforting all the same. They stayed silent for a while, neither one wanting to break the tranquil feeling as they just breathed against each other’s skin, Harry’s hand trapped against Louis’ chest and Louis’ fingertips tracing idle patterns over Harry’s back.

“Will you regret this?” Harry asked tentatively after a further few minutes’ of silence. Knowing if he didn’t ask now there was a good chance they’d both just fall asleep and he knew Louis was very good at deflecting talking about something he didn’t want to. There was something about the way Louis’ arms tightened around him though that made him think he would be ok with his answer.

“No I won’t. I didn’t expect it to happen I’ll be honest with you but god Harry you can’t regret something you wanted more than anything,” Louis spoke honestly, feeling Harry smile against his chest. “Will you regret it?” Louis asked him back, suddenly remembering Harry hesitating when they were in the kitchen, telling him he couldn’t and yet Louis hadn’t listened to him.

“What? No of course I won’t,” Harry replied strongly, pulling back in Louis’ arms so they were face to face. “Why would I?”

“Just you seemed hesitant before you know…sucked my cock,” Louis stuttered out, his cheeks tinging with an adorable pink and Harry couldn’t help but quickly close the gap and peck him on the lips, Louis chasing his lips as he pulled away and kissing him again, taking his time to enjoy the feel of Harry’s lips against his own.

“I wasn’t hesitant because I didn’t want to, I was hesitate because I did want to.”

“Come again?”

“Already? I was expecting a bit of a rest but If you insist,” Harry joked, his eyes twinkling and Louis couldn’t help but laugh at his waggling eyebrows and smirked smile.

“Let me rephrase that; I don’t understand, explain to me please.”

“I don’t know where to start really,” Harry began hesitatingly and it wasn’t until Louis started to rub his back soothingly that he carried on. “I was hesitant because I wanted to, like really wanted to…as in something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.”

“What, suck my cock?” Harry wanted to laugh at Louis’ directness but he found that the closer he was to actually coming clean to his friend the more his vocal chords considered stopping working.

“No, no, no well I mean yes but no,” Harry stuttered, clearing his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He forced out a shaky breath and told himself it was now or never. “Lou, I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

“How…long?”

“From the day we met…pretty much.” Harry felt Louis visibly stiffen from the admission, his body so tense underneath the younger lad that Harry swore to himself at being so honest. The silence in the room was becoming too much for Harry to take and he pulled out of Louis’ embrace easily-the older lad doing nothing to stop him. He flopped onto his back and shielded his eyes with his arm as he repeatedly wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Eventually he could hear Louis muttering something so quietly he couldn’t make out what he was saying and his body jolted as Louis wrapped his hand around his wrist, moving his arm down from his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Louis repeated, louder this time and with his body angled so he could look into Harry’s eyes. Harry wanted to look away, he wanted to shy away from Louis’ piercing gaze and confused expression and maybe if he was lucky step into a time machine and go back a few days. “Haz, don’t stop being honest with me now.”

“I knew you didn’t feel the same. There were times when I tried to maybe kiss you or touch you, let you know that I wanted more but you always just brushed it off as a friend thing and laughed. Then you got with El and well that was it really. You were happy with her, I was happy you were happy.”

“Were you happy though?” Louis asked, picking up on the betrayal of Harry’s voice as it cracked slightly at the mention of his girlfriend.

“Lou ever since we met in the X-Factor toilets you had my heart. I admit I was 16 and totally obsessed with you, you were like this ball of energy; full of excitement and fun and I couldn’t get enough. I thought the fixation would stop the older I got but Lou the love I felt, it just got deeper. It was like I needed you to breathe; you were my oxygen and even when you started dating El I still needed you to function. I wasn’t happy you were with her and not me but I would take your friendship any day over not having you in my life.” Harry couldn’t make out the look in Louis’ eyes once he had the courage to look at him after he finished speaking.

Louis flopped down onto his back too and the pair of them remained silent as the minutes passed by slowly. Harry wished he could read minds, wished he could tell what Louis was thinking at that precise moment; anything to help him know what to say next or what to do next.

“I’m breaking up with El,” was all that finally tumbled out of Louis’ mouth, 5 simple words and no elaboration on them.

“What? Why?” Harry asked, feeling slightly stunned but at the same time he couldn’t help the tiniest of smiles to form at the corner of his mouth.

“I don’t know if you just hadn’t realised but I was very much a willing participant back there.” Louis began, turning onto his side so he could look at Harry. He wondered if Harry’s heart was beating any faster or if indeed his stomach was doing somersaults at the thought of what they’d done-just like his was currently doing. He gingerly placed his hand on top of Harry’s chest, feeling the faster than steady heartbeat and he felt his own momentarily stop when they locked eyes. It was suddenly like his vision became clearer, his past…his present all made sense. He could see it all reflecting in the green orbs as they seemed to gaze and reach into his very soul. “I don’t love her.”

“You don’t?” Harry whispered, like if he spoke any louder it would break this moment and he’d lose Louis or at least what Louis’ was about to say.

“I mean I did of course, in a way but to be honest I haven’t loved her for a while now, I just don’t think I realised it until now. Didn’t realise it until we kissed last night and I realised something else.” Louis took his bottom lip in between his teeth as he blushed, looking down to where his hand was still palmed over Harry’s skin.

“What did you realise Lou?” Harry asked, leaning up on his elbows so their faces were mere centimetres apart, the older lad’s hand sliding down to his toned stomach, resting just above his leaf tattoo as he bit down onto his lip harder.

“I realised that I got butterflies waiting for you to text me. That when I needed somebody yesterday, I only wanted you. That when we kissed I’d never felt that way before. I guess you could say I realised that all the years I put these and other things down to our friendship it was really so much more than that.” Harry was grinning by the time Louis stopped speaking and the older lad couldn’t help but grin back, his hand cupping along Harry’s jaw as he titled his head back slightly, making it easier for him to press their lips together. The kiss was slow and tender and Louis wondered how he’d ever managed 22 years of his life without feeling this.

“You’re really going to end it with her?” Harry checked as they pulled apart, his chest constricting at how everything seemed to be going right all of a sudden. From being hopelessly in love with his best friend for four years with no reciprocation to this was just mind blowing. He’d been in a few relationship’s over the years, mainly girls his management had been very eager for him to date and he’d fooled around with a couple of men; very very privately. But no matter who he met along the way all it would take was one look from Louis and he knew nobody would ever come close to him, he’d never love anyone as much as he would him.

“Yeah. I mean I want to do it as soon as possible because I kinda deem this as cheating,” Louis spoke, his head now resting on Harry’s chest.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Should we like-“ Harry rambled, edging to get out of the bed before he was stopped by Louis, his warm hand pressing back down on his chest until he was lying down again.

“No, don’t want you to go. I’ll end it tomorrow and then if you’re interested we could see how things go,” Louis blushed, dipping his head coyly back into Harry’s chest.

“I want that more than anything,” Harry declared, kissing Louis’ head tenderly. The older lad hummed in agreement as he pressed his lips to Harry’s bare skin.

“Oh shit,” Louis swore, his head shooting up and his worried blue eyes sought the calming green ones. “Mum’s wedding is in like a days’ time. El’s chief bridesmaid. I can’t break up with her before that, mum would kill me if I did anything to spoil her wedding.” The look of guilt and disappointment was clear to see, written all over Louis’ face like an open book and Harry reached out for him, bringing his face closer so he could press a reassuring kiss to his lips.

“Hey it’s ok, I understand.”

“I’m sorry. As soon as the wedding is over I’ll do it, I promise Harry. I promise.”

“I know ok, it’s fine. Gonna be one awkward wedding but what’s new with us anyway,” Harry smiled, running his hands through Louis’ hair lovingly before he was connecting their lips again.

****

Louis woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He glanced over to notice Harry was still in a deep sleep, mirroring grin lighting up his sleeping features. Louis closed his eyes again so he could think about all that had happened in the last two days. He’d kissed Harry Styles, he’d let Harry fucking Styles suck his cock for goodness sake. Yet more than that he was just absolutely giddy at the fact that Harry had admitted he’d loved him, had always loved him. What’s more he actually loved him in return. The perfect, beautiful, amazing guy next to him owned his heart, probably always had and while he was annoyed with himself for being so slow on the uptake he was just thankful everything was so very clear to him now.

Louis slowly turned over onto his side, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty next to him. His smile turned into a huge cheesy grin as he hid his face into his pillow, the butterflies’ fluttering manically in his stomach. He honestly couldn’t remember feeling this giddy about someone before, like his heart is too big for his chest and his body unable to cope with the nerves, excitement and pure desire coursing through him.

He bit his lip shyly as he tentatively reached out to brush a stray curl off Harry’s face, his thumb sliding down his cheek before dipping to his perfect cupids bow above his ridiculously pink plump lips. Louis sighed out blissfully as he realised Harry was now his, well kind of his-they hadn’t actually confirmed anything but he was pretty certain that this was where they were heading. He was now free to trace and memorise every inch of Harry’s skin-imbed it into the deepest part of him so it would be burned to his memory forever.

Suddenly Harry mumbled something, turning over in his sleep and leaving his bare back for Louis to gaze at. He only pursues the smooth skin and contours of his muscles with his eyes for a few minutes before he slips out of bed and decides a cold shower is in order.

Twenty minutes later and Louis re-enters the bedroom, clean, dry and wearing only a towel. He blinks in shock at the now sleeping Harry; on his back now and an obvious errection straining underneath the single sheet. He bites back a moan as he sits down on the bed, eyes never leaving the tented cloth.

“You going to stare all day?” Harry’s sleep rough voice laced straight through Louis and he felt the heat spread deep down in his stomach. “Or are you going to come and kiss me?” he added, his eyes twinkling in mischief as Louis looked up.

“Sorry, I’m kinda new to all this,” Louis admitted as he crawled up the bed to hover by Harry’s side, his hand gesticulating to where Harry was barely covered by the sheet.

“And how are you finding it?” Harry asked, his hand running up and down Louis’ arm slowly, the gentle caress tingling his skin.

“Pretty good to be honest,” Louis grinned, leaning down to run his nose up Harry’s jaw, stopping at his mouth but not touching lips, his breath making Harry shiver. “And looking forward to making up for lost time,” he promised, swooping down to catch Harry’s puckered lips between his own. It felt even better than yesterday somehow, maybe because of the fact that he hadn’t felt Harry’s lips for over 10 hours now and if he was being honest with himself he’d been craving them ever since he woke up.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed when they eventually pulled apart for air. “I’m up for that,” he grinned, not giving Louis a chance to speak before he was flicking his tongue back into the older lad’s mouth and lifting his thigh over his own legs so Louis was now straddling him. Louis groaned into the kiss as Harry pulled the towel off his hips, leaving only the sheet between them and Harry grinned as he realised Louis was just as hard as he was, his cock heavy against his stomach. “You’re so gorgeous,” Harry sighed out, his hands tracing up Louis’ chest before winding around his neck to bring him flush against his body, their mouths meeting languidly. Louis whined into Harry’s mouth as the younger lad bucked his hips slightly, enough to rub their cocks together and have Louis’ rolling his own hips in response. “Lou, Lou can we try something, like can I do something,” Harry moaned out, gasping for air as they pulled apart but continuing to kiss Louis between words.

Louis sat up, hips stilling and Harry’s hands falling from his neck, coming to rest on his hips gently. “Harry I can’t…I don’t want to you know…until I’ve broken up with El,” Louis muttered out, his cheeks blushing and it took a moment for Harry’s clouded mind to cotton on to what he was trying to say.

“Of course, yeah I get that. I didn’t mean sex Lou, just wanted to make you feel good.” Harry’s hand cupped Louis’ jaw, brushing his thumb over the stubble reassuringly and leaning up to press a quick kiss to the same spot. “Do you trust me?” Louis nodded without hesitation, his blue eyes cementing the fact as he caught Harry’s hand and linked their fingers together. “God Lou I’ve wanted you for so long, wanted this for so long. Turn around for me baby yeah?” It wasn’t until Harry placed his hand on Louis’ waist to try and turn him that the older lad nodded once again before swinging his leg and now straddling Harry’s hips backwards.

“This awkward for you?” Louis asked, his cheeks now a deep red as he kneeled in front of Harry and felt every bit as exposed as he actually was.

“Fuck no,” Harry replied, groaning at the sight in front of him, his cock twitching and not going un-noticed by the now grinning older lad. “You’re so fucking perfect Lou,” Harry enthused, his hands running slowly down from Louis’ shoulder blades all the way to the dimples above his bum, leaving Louis’ shivering at the touch, his senses heightened from not being able to see what Harry is doing. “Shuffle back a bit yeah?” Louis did as he was told, choking back a moan as Harry’s lips immediately pressed down onto his left butt cheek, kissing over and over again before moving to the other side. “God your arse Lou, sinful…so fucking sinful…so fucking perfect,” Harry chanted as his lips continued to press against every available inch. His breath making all the fine hairs stand up and Louis felt his stomach coil with heat at the words, his hands clutching the sheets tightly.

Harry couldn’t help but gently bite down into the smooth flawless skin as his large hands cupped Louis’ perfect round globes and he was sure he could hear the sharp intake of breath from the older lad as he parted his cheeks. “Wanted this for so long Lou,” he encouraged as he nuzzled his nose into Louis’ skin before teasing his tongue over the curve of his bum, slowly inching until he licked a broad strip right over Louis’ tight hole, not stopping till he was twirling his tongue into the dimples at the base of his spine. Louis’ groan reverberated around the room and his hips jerked of their own accord, prompting Harry to tighten his hold to keep him in place.

“Haz,” Louis choked out as Harry’s tongue licked over his hole again, kitten licks that continued as his hands still prised apart his cheeks. Louis’ grip tightened in the sheets, his toes curling as the hot wet tongue had him panting from the exquisite sensations. He’d never in his entire life felt as turned on as he did now, his cock hard, red and leaking precome and he wanted to touch himself to relieve the pressure building up but as soon as Harry’s tongue breached past his rim, it took all he had in him not to collapse. “Fuck,” he groaned, bowing his head to his chest as Harry’s tongue tentatively flicked inside, letting Louis’ adjust to the new sensations before flicking in deeper, swirling as he mouthed his rim with his lips. Louis could only chant out nonsense as his tongue was unrelenting in its rhythm as it continued to pound into him. Now Louis fully realised why some people called it being ‘eaten out’ as he felt that’s what Harry was literally doing; his lips, his tongue all around him, in him, lapping at him.

“You’re gonna come untouched,” Harry husked out, stilling Louis’ hand on its descent to his harder than hard cock but before he could whine out in annoyance Harry had stuffed three fingers into his open mouth. “Suck baby.” The filthy moan that left Harry’s mouth told Louis he was imagining his cock inside his mouth rather than his fingers.

“Do you want me to suck your cock?” Louis asked, once his mouth was empty, now actually noticing Harry’s hard cock waiting beneath him.

“No, won’t be able to concentrate on you then,” Harry explained, not giving up the chance to do what he’d fantasised about for the past four years just for the sake of his own relief; he could wait. Louis was about to protest but his voice was cut off with a choked sob as he felt not only Harry’s tongue back inside him but one of his fingers too. It felt strange and tight and slightly stinging but it was wet enough to take away any burn and soon Louis pushed his hips back, desperate for more.

“Haz, so so good, more…anything…please,” Louis garbled, his thighs burning from trying not to fall but his hips continued to roll back as Harry slipped in another finger, his tongue now just licking around them as he pushed in knuckle deep, moaning himself at the sight of Louis’ hole swallowing them up.

“Wanna fuck you so bad Lou, you’re so tight, so hot,” Harry groaned, pumping his fingers in and out steadily, his words only making Louis push back onto them more, eager for the sensations. “Gonna be so good when I’m inside you Lou, gonna fuck you so good. Gonna open you up just like this so you’ll be ready for me yeah? Gonna fuck you with my tongue first just like today, then my fingers before I fuck you so hard, you’ll come with my cock buried so deep inside you Lou,” Harry moaned out, his fingers scissoring inside Louis before adding a third, stretching him open further as he relished in the sounds driving from Louis’ mouth. “You want that?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck Haz I want that, I want it so bad. I need to cum, Haz please,” he all but cried out, desperate now for a release, his body thrumming with too many sensations. Harry hummed with agreement, kissing Louis’ back once before bringing his left hand to rest against the older lad’s stomach while he continued pumping his right hand fingers into him. Harry’s tongue lapped at his entrance as he curled his fingers deep, hitting the spot he knew would have Louis keening, almost dropping his head to his lap as he cried out.

“Come for me Lou.” The almost desperate rasp of Harry’s voice coupled with one last brush against his prostrate has Louis seeing stars, his cum erupting from him like molten lava as Harry licked around him and continued slowly to pump his fingers all the way through his orgasm. “You did so good,” Harry praised him, feeling Louis’ cum against his stomach and he kept his arm tightly against the older lad, letting him move onto his stomach as he now sat up, his chest pressed to Louis’ back. From what he could tell from Louis’ mewls and pants he hadn’t come back to earth yet and so with his now spare hand he wrapped it around his own cock, the precum beading at the tip making it easier for his hand to work up a quick frantic pace and within seconds he was mouthing his moans into Louis’ shoulder blade and coming over his hand. “You ok?” he asked the boy in his lap when his breathing had returned to normal.

“Wow, that was…that was-“

“Amazing?” Harry finished for him, craning his head to the side to meet Louis’ seeking lips over his shoulder.

“Don’t think amazing even cuts it,” Louis said, pulling back when he realised where Harry’s mouth had just previously been. “Is it weird to kiss you after?” he asked, his lips aching to return to Harry’s.

“It’s up to you,” Harry shrugged, grinning into Louis’ mouth as he came back for more. The kiss was slow and relaxed, their mouths languid and their tongues gently brushing until Louis whined and pulled away.

“Think my legs have gone into cramp,” he explained, laughing as he gingerly extracted himself from Harry’s lap and flopped down onto the bed, sighing blissfully as he stretched his aching legs out.

“You wanna clean up?” Harry grinned down at him, unable to help himself as he lightly ran his hand across any available skin of Louis’ that he could reach. “I’ll take that as a no then,” he laughed when Louis merely grabbed his arm and pulled him down beside him.

“Later,” he purred, ignoring the stickiness as he cuddled into the younger lad, wondering how he ever went such a long time without being in these strong arms. “Have you done that before then?” he asked Harry, his blushing face already tucked under the younger lad’s chin out of sight.

“No.”

“What? How did you know what to do then?”

“Just did whatever felt right I guess,” Harry explained, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ slightly damp hair. “I’ll get better.”

“Harry if you get any better than that I don’t think my heart could stand it.”

“Does that mean you’d want to do it again then?” Harry asked cheekily, circling his arms tighter around Louis’ slim waist-never wanting to let him go.

“Erm hell yeah,” Louis laughed. “Has someone…you know…done that to you?” Louis sudden coyness these past two days had Harry falling for the older lad even more than he even thought possible. It wasn’t like he was an expert in any of these fields either but he had known from an early age that he was interested in boys as well as girls but obviously this was all very new to Louis and his vulnerability was extremely endearing.

“No I haven’t,” he admitted honestly. “I’ve never been with anyone I felt comfortable with really, not comfortable enough to do that anyway.”

“What do you get out of it? Like being the giver? Louis asked.

“I don’t know what other people get out of it, but with you Lou I get to give you pleasure, hear you moan, make you come undone with my mouth. I’ve been in love with your ass for as long as I’ve been in love with you and now that I’ve had a taste Lou I don’t think I’ll be able to get enough.” Louis groaned into Harry’s chest at his words and felt the heat pool in his stomach again.

“Don’t get me going again Styles, we don’t have time,” he warned, cursing the fact that they had such a busy day ahead of them what with travelling to Doncaster in preparation for his mums wedding tomorrow. “We can lie like this for at least another 5 minutes though and like if you wanted…next time I could like…you know…return the favour,” he hummed, kissing Harry’s chest and now making the younger lad groan.

****

The wedding was going ok so far, as well as Louis was expecting it to go anyway. He’d spoken to Eleanor briefly in the morning when she’d rang him but with her being his mums chief bridesmaid it meant he didn’t actually see her until he was stood by the alter of the church beside Dan and the bridal party walked up the aisle. However as he looked back over his shoulder it wasn’t Eleanor that he was looking at, it was a tall beautiful man sitting three rows in from the back, black hat atop his head and a dimpled grin aimed back at him. Harry was without doubt the most perfect person in Louis’ eyes, standing out in the packed church above everyone else and Louis couldn’t help but look back in his direction at any chance he got.

It wasn’t until everyone was congregated outside that he had to come face to face with his girlfriend, act like a couple for the sake of all the other guests but all the while very aware of a green eyed boy he’d prefer to be with. He tried to send Harry a sneaky smile or encouraging nod whenever he got the chance to do but Eleanor was hovering around him like she knew something was amiss and Harry seemed to be engaged in conversations with every female at the gathering.

He’d known Harry was bisexual from pretty early on in the formation of One Direction. It was something Harry was very open to the boys about and something they all took in their stride. Management however were having none of it so any relationships he wanted with guys had to be done privately. Louis was aware of the fact that Harry had in fact slept with two guys- both while he had been in LA; very much away from the public eye. They hadn’t discussed it at all though and now when Louis thinks back it was because he really didn’t want to know, didn’t want to delve into the reasons he felt an angry bubble burn inside him. It didn’t feel much different when Harry started up relationships with girls either and whenever Louis had been asked about them in interviews he can vividly remember being very sarcastic and flippant about them.

He could feel that jealous bubble in him now as he watched Harry talk to a pretty female, friend of one of his cousin and he knew he had no right to feel that way considering his own girlfriend was attached to his arm as she giggled at something his sister Lottie was talking to her about. Even her laugh was annoying to him now and he considered what options he had from escaping her clutches. He swiped his phone out of his pocket and fired off a quick text.

Meet me in the upstairs loo’s in 5

He rubbed his stomach before feigning his need for the toilet as Lottie tutted and told him he was disgusting and Eleanor let go of his arm, not requiring any more information. He took one quick glance over his shoulder to see Harry looking at his phone before he rushed off the grass and into the cool house. He was only in the bathroom a few minutes before a gentle knock sounded on the door, he peeked his head out and when he seen it was Harry he pulled his arm and hurried him inside, locking the door behind them.

“Hey,” Louis managed to rush out as he pushed Harry up against the sink and attacked his lips hungrily. The younger lad only took a second in shock before he was kissing back, his mouth opening eagerly to let Louis’ tongue duel with his own. “You look fit,” he added, his hands skimming over Harry’s stomach before popping the button on his trousers.

“Whoa easy tiger,” Harry murmured, cupping Louis’ shoulders until the older lad focused his blue eyes to his own. “Aside from the fact that I am irresistible, are you ok?” he grinned, nuzzling his nose against Louis’ jaw.

“Yeah, just missed you that’s all. And you look so fucking hot,” he added again, gripping the back of Harry’s head as he started to suck on his neck, nothing more than sensation as he didn’t want to leave a mark. Harry’s hat fell behind him on the sink and Louis took the opportunity to card his fingers through the curls, something he’d been itching to do all day. He’d driven to Doncaster with him yesterday and his mum had been thrilled to let Harry stay the night, beaming as she watched him play with Doris and Earnest. But Louis had left with Dan last night to help him get ready this morning and therefore hadn’t been able to touch, kiss or talk to Harry for at least 14 hours. Thirteen and a half hours too long if you were to ask Louis.

“You too baby, haven’t seen you in a suit for so long, look so good.” Connecting their lips again, Louis returned his hands to pulling down Harry’s zip, his hand dipping below the waistband of his boxers and earning a groan from the younger lad as his fingers found what they were searching for.

“Gonna suck you,” Louis stated, kissing down Harry’s neck, all the way down the expanse of skin that he had displayed in his half unbuttoned shirt.

Harry looked to him with questioning eyes, bucking his hips slightly as Louis’ fingers wound around him tantalisingly slow. “You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah. Been trying to suck you for days now, just let me yeah?” Louis asked, his hands now pushing Harry’s trousers down before lowering his boxers and immediately wrapping his hand back around his already hard shaft.

“God yeah,” Harry groaned out, loving how impatient Louis was becoming. He watched silently as Louis reached across to pick up a towel, placing it on the floor before he knelt down on it, in what Harry presumed was to keep his smart dress pants clean.

“Don’t touch my hair ok and try keep the noise down,” Louis instructed, looking up under his lashes from his position on the floor. “Don’t want to raise suspicion.”

“Mmm ok I’ll try,” Harry returned, not sure if he could keep to either of those requests as he felt Louis’ warm wet mouth wrap around him.

 

****

Harry watched as Louis walked hand in hand with El up the winding staircase to the shared room he knew Jay had booked for them both. Most of the guests were staying overnight at the manor house and Harry had his own room he’d be retiring to soon. Most of the guests had either gone home or went off to their respective rooms, only about 15 people still remained floating around; saying their goodnights or finishing off their drinks.

“Chief bridesmaid and best man huh, bet they are going to have a fun night,” Niall mused, watching Harry watching them both till they were out of sight. Harry knew he shouldn’t have the urge to punch the Irish lad but he did and he had to remind himself that his friend was clueless as to what was happening.

“Yeah,” was all he replied, setting his empty glass down onto the table and wondering if he could get away with having another one. He hadn’t drunk too much anyway, after Louis’ impromptu blowjob half way through the day he hadn’t felt the need to drink, but now, now he wouldn’t say no to another.

“You heading up mate? Think my room is next to yours,” Niall asked him, his blue eyes tired and dull at the end of a long busy day. Harry nodded in agreement, nothing else to do anyway as he walked along with Niall, listening to him warbling on about something or other. “Goodnight then dude,” Niall spoke, bringing Harry out of his revere and he hugged him tightly before entering his room.

It was an hour later when the door eventually opened up and Louis walked through it, all open collared and ruffled hair.

“Thought maybe you weren’t coming,” Harry spoke, sitting still on the sofa clad only in a pair of boxer shorts-the set air conditioning doing little for the stifling heat of July.

“Took longer than I thought, but it’s done now,” Louis replied, walking to stand above Harry when he didn’t reply, chewing on his thumb nail instead. “Haz you knew I was going to break things off with her, why are you acting like the hurt one?”

“I don’t know, just seeing you holding hands and acting like a couple all day then when you took her to your room to talk I just thought maybe she’d make you change your mind or you’d have a moment of clarity and realise I wasn’t worth it and you decided to stay with her after all.” Harry knew he was sounding crazy and just a tad bit jealous but Louis and El shared a lot of history together and if the truth be told they hadn’t really considered just how hard things will be for them when people find out they are now together. Louis’ life would be simpler with El.

“Haz, I’m sorry it was hard for you today and I’m sorry I took so long back there but believe me when I say you are more than worth it and nothing would make me change my mind. It’s been a pretty shit day, I feel so awful for doing it today but I just couldn’t pretend any longer. And really all I want now is for my boyfriend to hug me,” he sighed, nudging his knee against Harry’s until the younger lad beamed up at him, unable to stop the grin from splitting his face in two.

“Boyfriend?” Harry queried, linking his fingers through Louis’ as he pulled the older lad down to straddle his hips, cuddling him into his body instantly.

“If you wanted?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Harry whispered, cupping Louis’ face, his green eyes twinkling with pure affection. “I want nothing more.” He brushed his lips against Louis’, muffling the older lad’s agreement as he poured his passion into the kiss, taking it deeper as Louis’ granted him access inside, his tongue dipping in with fervour. It didn’t surprise Harry that he was beginning to harden underneath Louis and when Louis pressed in tighter, his suit jacket rubbing against Harry’s nipples it elicited a wanton moan from the younger lad. “If you really only wanted a hug then you gotta stop moving around on me otherwise I’ll be doing a lot more than hugging.” It was supposed to be a light hearted comment but Louis pulled back, panting for air and looking hungrily at Harry.

“I love you.” The blood pounded around Harry’s body and he almost forgot to breathe as Louis said the three words for the first time. He almost couldn’t believe his ears, believing for so long that he would never hear Louis say those words to him.

“I love you too,” he replied without hesitation, actually wondering if his heart could literally explode from the feeling. Louis kissed him then, greedy and craving for the touch.

“Make love to me Haz,” Louis moaned into the side of his mouth when he pulled off his lips, his breath warm and tainted with the larger he’d been drinking throughout the day. Harry gulped in air as the words hit him deep down below his stomach and he ran his hands underneath Louis’ jacket, feeing the outline of his muscles through his shirt. He’d never been asked that before, with the two men he’d been with before it was all about fucking but it feels so natural now. So natural that he’d make love to Louis and not have it deemed anything but that; the act of love.

“God I love you…love you…love you,” he chanted, slipping off Louis’ jacket and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt before his eager hands popped a few of them off in his haste to rid him of the material. Louis was back to kissing down his chest as he flung the shirt over the sofa and gripped the older lad’s hips tightly into his own, making them both moan at the friction. “Let’s take this to the bed.” Louis didn’t need telling twice as he pushed up from Harry and began stripping his trousers off in his journey to the king sized bed. Before he could finish Harry was pressed up against him, his arms coming round to stroke his stomach and his errection pressing snug to Louis’ boxer briefs that he hadn’t managed to take off. “Take them off but stay here,” Harry instructed, leaving Louis to whine at the loss of contact but following orders as he stepped out of this clothes. Before he knew it Harry was back behind him, pressing against him without clothes on this time and Louis moaned at the feel of his smooth skin and his cock pressing against his butt cheeks.

He felt Harry’s lips on his neck, kissing down his spine as he nipped and licked at the skin. “Put one knee up onto the bed and lean over slightly,” he whispered into Louis’ ear and cupped Louis’ bum as he went into position. It wasn’t long before Harry’s lips were back at Louis’ neck and the older lad groaned out when he felt one of his fingers trace his rim gently, slick with lube and waiting for the go ahead to enter. Louis pressed his hips back instantly and Harry slowly pushed his finger inside, soon gaining rhythm from the encouraging noises that were coming from Louis. His second finger was resisted slightly before he pushed them both in to his knuckles, slowly pulling out and pushing in until Louis’ hips were moving back for more.

“Uh Haz,” Louis groaned out, his head bowed almost to the bed as Harry began to scissor his fingers inside him, spreading him open and adding a third while he nipped at Louis’ shoulder blade. “Haz, I need you…I’m ready.”

“Just a bit more baby,” Harry encouraged, his fingers working faster as they opened him further. It was one more whine from Louis that had him pulling them out and turning him round, crashing his lips onto the older boys and bruising them with the heated kiss. “Lie down on your back.” Louis crawled across the bed and lay down, watching as Harry stared down at him with lust filled eyes before slicking up his own hand with lube and slicking up his rock hard cock. Louis’ mouth watered at the sight and he parted his legs without thinking as Harry knelt between them. “You ready?” he asked, not prepared for any other answer but yes as his cock throbbed with need.

Louis nodded impatiently before Harry lifted his legs up over his shoulders and lined his cock to his entrance, rubbing over it teasingly, making Louis swear and push his heel down into his shoulder blade. The only sound in the room as Harry pushed the head of his cock inside was the hitch of his own breath at the tightness, Louis’ mouth opening and closing with no sound. “You ok?” Harry managed to ask, slowly inching inside, his hands gripping so tightly to Louis’ hips that he’s sure he’ll leave bruises.

It isn’t until he’s pushed all the way inside and stilled that Louis even finds it in him to reply. “Yeah fine…god I feel so full Haz…so full…so good.” He winces as Harry slowly begins to pull out and Harry briefly considers stopping to see if he’s ok but the feeling of being sheathed inside Louis, his tight warmth surrounding him had him pushing back in a little bit faster. “Oh god,” Louis groaned, the slight sting fading as Harry continued his slow pace of pulling out and pushing back in. “Can you like…faster,” Louis mumbled out, keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s as the younger lad obeyed, his hips picking up speed as he thrust in. Harry’s lips sought Louis’ as he leaned down and kissed him sloppily and the new angle on his thrusts had Louis’ back arching in pleasure. “There, keep it there,” Louis moaned, gripping Harry’s forearms as they crowded around him on the bed, his legs still up on his shoulders and his own cock being rubbed deliciously every time Harry pounded into him.

“Not gonna last much longer,” Harry panted into his ear, his mouth pressing down onto any skin he could reach. He was normally proud of his stamina in bed but he was so close to the edge, keeping on the cusp to make Louis’ first time memorable. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer though, he was inside Louis and that feeling alone had him closer than ever never mind the pretty sounds slipping from the older lad’s lips continually.

“Come with me,” Louis groaned, his hips matching Harry’s pace and with one last deep thrust Louis felt his body shudder all the way from his toes. His cum erupting between their bodies and it was as he cried out Harry’s name that the younger lad couldn’t hold back any longer, shooting his seed deep inside Louis, pulsing and being clamped down by Louis’ contracting muscle.

“Lou, Lou,” Harry groaned, his hips finally stilling as his orgasm faded slowly. Their limbs remained tangled with Harry half resting on Louis, half resting on his arm as they caught their breath and felt their muscles relax against each other. Harry eventually pulled out of Louis, kissing him as he winced at the sensation and laying now beside him, their fingers locking together against Louis’ chest.

“Harry your amazing,” Louis gushed, kissing his shoulder as his body thrummed with sated pleasure.

“You’re amazing, I love you. I can’t believe your mine now. This is so surreal,” Harry stated, berating himself for the happy tears that began to pool in his eyes.

“Hey, I love you too. I’ve never felt this way before Harry. I can’t believe it took me so long to realise it’s always been you that I’ve loved. It always will be you Haz.”

“Last first kiss?” Harry quietly sang, turning on his side to nuzzle into Louis, their noses touching and breaths mingling.

“Last first everything Haz. I’m not letting you slip through my fingers…ever.”

Harry smiled happily, his eyes shining brightly and his heart constricting with overflowing love for the blue eyed boy beside him. Four years of friendship but finally a lifetime ahead of love.

 

****

EPILOGUE

Harry’s face flashed on Louis’ phone and the older lad quickly answered it on the second ring, grinning into the receiver as his boyfriend’s deep voice radiated out of the speaker. For the past two weeks Harry had been working in the recording studio on the boy’s new album while Louis stayed at home with a football injury. And every single day Harry rang to say he was parking his car in the underground garage and would be walking through the door in approximately three minutes. It didn’t matter that this was the 13th day he’d done this, it didn’t matter that they’d now been in a relationship for four years; every single time Harry called his mobile, Louis would answer it as quickly as he physically could. He hung up with an ‘I love you’ and slowly eased to his feet, picking up his crutch from the arm of the sofa and half hopping to the hall to greet his boyfriend.

“Missed you,” Harry rushed out before he had even closed the door behind him. His green eyes twinkled as they landed on Louis and he quickly closed the gap between them, careful not to knock his crutch as he wound his arms around the older lad’s waist. “Like really really missed you,” he added, leaning down to connect their lips, sighing out happily at the first contact and tightening his hold on Louis as he deepened the kiss. His tongue tangled with Louis’ as he sought to familiarize himself with every part of Louis’s mouth even though he’d only been gone 5 hours.

“Really really missed you,” Harry reiterated, nuzzling his nose against the older lad’s and pecking his lips a few times; not wanting to fully break the delicious, addicting feel of his boyfriend’s lips.

“So I see,” Louis grinned, his spare hand weaving into Harry’s curls and watching as the younger lad closed his eyes momentarily at the feel. “Missed you more.”

If you asked Harry what the secret behind their relationship was he honestly wouldn’t be able to tell you.

The thing about them both was that nothing was ever too much. They could never be together too much. They could never text or call each other too much. If they weren’t in some way touching each other then it was a great tragedy. If there wasn’t a sofa for two then it was one chair with someone sitting in the other’s lap or curled up together on the floor. If one was out for the night then their pillow would be used to cuddle into. It wasn’t like they were never parted because they were, quite frequently but what Harry noticed was that whenever they were apart there was always this great pull, a need still to be in some form of contact and a very much reciprocated sense of not feeling whole; a part missing.

Their love life was something better that even Harry could ever have imagined. Four years and no routine, no complains of becoming boring. Harry looked to Louis with the same lust, amazed filled eyes he did like the first time he’d seen him naked. Their passion hadn’t waned in the slightest and it was the times when they were making love that they both felt the most complete.

If you asked Louis what the secret behind their relationship was he also wouldn’t be able to tell you.

He did however know exactly when he realised he’d been in love with his best friend since the first day he’d met him. He could remember in exact detail their first proper date and probably retold the story a little too often. He would agree they were both rightly accused of being complete saps around each other. He knew the exact date (two weeks after they got together) when he’d looked into Harry’s eyes and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was his future. Harry had asked him once as they lay in bed that if someday he asked him to marry him what would he say. Louis wasn’t sure if Harry still thought back to the day he denied an engagement to Eleanor and was therefore worried he’d be in for the same Tommo sass as she was but Louis had kissed him senseless and reassured him it would be a resounding yes. He didn’t doubt now where his future lay and if he carefully thought back to the first ever interview they were asked about marriage and kids in he could now see it was always Harry. The yes to that question was about Harry. Harry was his past, his present and his future.

Ever since that day Harry would occasionally play with and hold Louis’ ring finger on his left hand. He’d be lying in Louis’ arms on the sofa and just stare at the finger before turning his promising green eyes up to Louis’ enamoured blue ones. Louis knew Harry would propose, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He knew the younger lad was waiting until they could be open in public about their relationship first though. But that was fine, he could wait; he was a patient man but only when it came to his perfect Harry.

Even if neither of them knows it, the secret to their relationship is because they are soul mates.

Soul mates are people who bring out the best in you. They are not perfect but are always perfect for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments or kudo's if you enjoyed :)
> 
> And please check out my current story: Game, Set, Love if you like my writing :)
> 
> Amy xx

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of this one shot will contain Jay and Dan's wedding, Mercede's car racing and lots of SMUT!!!!!
> 
> please comment and kudo if your enjoying :)


End file.
